bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouga
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- B-dash (D) Rouga dashes towards his opponent at a high speed. *Costs one section of Rouga's unique stock gauge (maximum stock is 3) *Can be canceled from any normal *Can be canceled from any special in recover frames if move connects (except 236A/B/C & 623A) *Can be canceled from Wild Fang super *Can be canceled with jump or into any normal or special after initial frames = Move List = ---- Normals 5A Hits mid. Fast startup. Short range. Whiffs on crouching opponent. Air unblockable. 2A Hits mid. Fast startup. Short range. Air unblockable. j.A Hits overhead. Fast startup. Can only combo afterwards if used to jump in if done as late as possible, unreliable. Good air to air. 5B Hits mid. Quick startup. Great range. Air unblockable. Can cancel most specials into on a grounded opponent and combo. 2B Hits low. Great range. Air unblockable, although it will tend to whiff on characters with smaller hitboxes. Can cancel most specials into on a grounded opponent and combo. j.B Hits overhead. Great range. Good hitstun. 5C Hits mid. Slow startup. Hurts a lot. Great range. Great hitstun. Air unblockable. 2C Hits low. Quick startup. Good for starting juggles. Great range. Air unblockable. j.C Hits overhead. Decent range. Hours of hitstun, you can almost land whatever you want from a deep jump in. Command Normals 6A An upward kick. Launcher. Able to Jump Cancel. Air unblockable. Can be chained from any ground normal and combos into any ground Special or Super. 6B A spinning jump kick. Overhead. Aerial state. Can be chained from A and B normals but can only combo from a juggled 6A, also combos into j214+A or D Specials 214A: Blow - Glowing fist uppercut *Air unblockable *Chargeable *Full charge knocks opponent into air *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Can combo into 214B *Can combo into 214C *Can combo into Wild Fang super 214B: Knuckle - Glowing fist hook *Air unblockable *Chargeable *Full charge causes ground bounce *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Can combo into 214C *Can combo into Wild Fang super 214C: Fang - Glowing fist straight *Air unblockable at close range *Travels half the screen *Chargeable *Full charge does more damage and causes slide *Blows opponent back at close range *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Can combo into Wild Fang super j214A/B: Shoot - Glowing kick/drop that travels from air to ground at a diagonal *j214A comes out immediately *j214B is slightly delayed but does the same damage *If opponent in air, j214A causes hard knockdown, j214B knocks away *If opponent on ground, j214A knocks away (can be followed up in corner), j214B ground bounces *Overhead *Can be TK'ed *Can be canceled from air normals and 6B 236A/B/C: Napalm - Rouga punches the ground and a burst of energy shoots up from the ground *236A comes out immediately *236B is slightly delayed but does the same damage *236C travels along the ground but comes out instantly up close and does the same damage *Can be canceled from any normal *236A can combo from any ground normal *236C can combo from B/C normals *Can combo into Wild Fang super 623A: Dunk - Rouga quickly jumps, snatches opponent out of the air, and slams them to the ground *Ground to air command throw *Can be canceled from any normal *Can combo from 6A and 2C 41236A/B/C: Slide - Rouga slides along the ground and ends with an upward kick *Air unblockable *Can be jump canceled *41236A travels a short distance and kicks *41236B travels twice the distance and kicks *41236C travels the same as B version but does not kick *Can be canceled from any ground normal *41236A can combo from B/C normals *41236B can combo from C normals *Can combo into specials and Wild Fang super Supers 214D: Wild Fang *Rouga fires a more powerful version of 214C. *Blows opponent away. *Travels three-fourths the screen but only hits once. *Can be canceled from any ground normal and special (except 623A). j214D: Wild Shoot *Rouga uses a more powerful version of j214A. *Can be TK'ed. *Can be canceled from any air normal and special. *If opponent in air, causes hard knockdown. *If opponent on ground, causes ground bounce. (During Big Bang) 41236ABC: *Rouga does a tackle that travels three-fourths of the screen. If it hits, he does a fully charged 214C. *Enemy stays in place, but Rouga flies to the other side of the screen. *Can be canceled from all ground normals except 6B, but can juggle after 6B. *Can cancel all ground specials except 623A. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Rouga's big game plan is to get in your face and cause pain. He's one of the best damage dealers in the game and can make any off hand hit convert to massive damage. He can cause the opponent to go into a recovery state in many ways to allow him to get in. 236C send a fireball along the ground that will launch the opponent into the air and can allow you to get in. It only travels about 5/6ths screen distance though, so if you're at full screen you're not getting anything off of this unless your opponent moves forward. Unfortunately you cannot boost cancel this move, so keep that in mind. 236C is a pseudo projectile that unless you hit from the max range will also launch your opponent. This move IS boost cancelable unless you hit from max range. Once you get in you have some tools you can mix up with. Instant air dashes can make for effective combo starters if you can land the hit, but just jumping at your oppponent is a good way to get killed, so watch yourself. 6B is a pretty decent overhead that you can cancel into j.214A (which is also an overhead) and get some solid damage off of it. It has some slow startup, so it's best to chain into it from a 5B or 2B. If you go into the j.214A and your opponent blocks it, boost to make it safe and then follow up with ANOTHER jumping overhead (you're still in the air from the j.214A, so any normal you do will be the jumping version after the boost), which can give you a full combo if not blocked or continued pressure if it is. Rouga only has 2 lows, 2B and 2C, so it's advised to start pressure strings with 2B > 5C instead of an A normal. You have slightly less time to react to hits, but you get a better high low. Max range 2C can be followed up with 214A and you can almost freestyle after that. Going into 214B is a smart choice for the juggle afterwards, but there are other options. 41236C is Rouga's empty slide that moves you in, but doesn't attack. Only do this to move in after C normals, because anything weaker will put you at a disadvantage and get you punished. It should also be noted that 41236A is special cancelable, so you can use it as mix up to trick your enemy if they try to punish it. Generally if you want to move in after a pressure string, you should boost because it's much safer and will allow you to get true block strings on your opponent. 41236C can be used in mixup for throw attempts if your opponent is expecting the kick, but use it sparringly because it's not safe. Combos Combo damage varies from character to character, so no damage will be listed for now. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. Most of these combos are just concepts to show you what is possible. Some of these are really useful BnB's while others are just to give you ideas on how the combo system works. The game's engine is pretty open in what it allows you to do, so feel free to experiment and see what happens. UNIVERSAL 5A > 2A > 5B > 2B > 5C > 2C 5A > 5B > 5C xx 214A xx 214B xx 214C 2B > 5C > 2C xx 214A xx 214B > 5A xx 214A xx 214B* > 5A > 5C > j.B > j.A > j.B xx 214A (This is a modified version to make the combo easier to perform. After every 214B you can follow up with a 5B instead for more damage.) j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C xx 41236A xx 623A TALL CHARACTERS j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C > 6A xx 214B > 5B xx 214A xx 214B* > 5B > 5C > j.B > j.A > j.B xx 214A j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C > 6A > 6B > 5C xx 214B (charge slightly to guarantee hit) > 5B xx 214A xx 214B* xx 214C xx 214D BIG BANG MODE The Can Can: j.C > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx A+B+C > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx 41236A+B+C